Suppression Link
Discipline: '''telepathy; '''Level: '''highlord (despot) 1 '''Display: '''mental '''Manifesting Time: '''see text '''Range: '''close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Target: '''one creature '''Duration: '''concentration '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates (see text); '''Power Resistance: yes Power Points: '''1 ---- '''DESCRIPTION ---- You must be a highlord following the tenets of oppression to manifest this power. You cannot learn this power with the Expanded Knowledge feat or similar abilities. You establish a short-lived telepathic bond with a creature within range, concentrating on shutting of the creature’s ability to act against you or escape from you. You can manifest this power as either a standard action or a move action; if you manifest it as a move action, concentrating on it is likewise a move action. * '''Standard Action: '''The target must succeed at a Will save or become entangled as long as you concentrate + 1 round thereafter. On a successful save, they become entangled for 1 round instead. * '''Move Action: '''The target must succeed at a Will save or become entangled as long as you concentrate. Creatures entangled by this power cannot willingly move in directions that would increase the distance between them and your location (including using abilities that would increase the distance between you and them, such as teleportation). Each turn you maintain this power, you can choose to drag creatures entangled by the power up to 10 feet (or 5 feet, if you are maintaining it as a move action) towards you. You can drag entangled creatures when you move, by halving the distance you would normally move (to a minimum of 5 feet, even if halving it would result in a lower distance). You must still follow all the restrictions of your movement (such as where you can move, or where you must end your movement). In both cases, if you would drag them into a space they cannot enter (such as a wall or that of another creature), you must either end this power’s effect on them, change direction, or stop moving. Otherwise, you can freely drag them along with you. The movement of dragged creatures does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and your movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity from creatures you’re dragging. If you would drag a creature into a space that can’t support them or a hazardous location (such as the air for a nonflying creature or a pit of lava), they may make another saving throw against the power. If they succeed, they are not dragged, end the effects of the power upon them, and fall prone in their space. '''Augment: '''This power can be augmented in one or more of the following ways. Every 2 power points you spend augmenting this power adds +1 to the power’s save DC (if any). This is in addition to the effects of the augments themselves. * For every additional power point you spend, you gain a +1 bonus on concentration checks made for this power, except to manifest it defensively. * If you spend 2 additional power points, the target becomes staggered for the duration of the power. * For every 3 additional power points you spend, you can drag creatures 10 additional feet (or 5 feet, if you are maintaining the power as a move action) each turn you maintain this power. * If you spend 4 additional power points, the target becomes dazed (standard action manifestation) or nauseated (move action manifestation) for 1 round on a failed saving throw. * If you spend 6 additional power points, the target becomes blinded for the duration of the power (if the power ends or has its duration reduced thanks to a successful save, so does the blind). * If you spend 6 additional power points, if you would have used a standard action to manifest and maintain the power, you can instead do so as a move action. If you would have used a move action to manifest and maintain the power, you can instead do so as a swift action. Category:Highlord powers Category:Level 1 powers Category:Telepathy discipline